


Desensitization

by SixGod



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixGod/pseuds/SixGod





	1. Chapter 1

离演习结束还有不到一分钟，攻守双方都只剩下了一个人。  
俱乐部里的摄像头被破坏了大半，木墙与加固墙早已拆得七零八落；隐藏在吧台角落的无人机被打掉后，一直在频道里大声报点的“阵亡”的Olivier也没了声音。Seamus躲在墙壁拐角后，又一次确认过自己的备弹量。从这里，他能轻易看到十米外“人质”从桌后冒出的头顶。四面静得可怕，别说脚步声，就连衣物摩擦、武器部件碰撞的声音都几不可闻。  
倒计时催促着他赌一把。Seamus决定主动出击，踩在计时结束前冲向人质。就在这时，他听见身后有人正飞快地穿过走廊，运动鞋稳而轻地踏上门后的木质地板。Seamus条件反射地抬枪、转身，可对方的动作比他更快。  
这不是Seamus Cowden第一次被Dominic Brunsmeier在关键时刻打败。  
演习结束后，握过手的双方干员三三两两走出“战场”。离开火线的姑娘们全然没有几分钟前的针锋相对，Eliza甚至主动圈上了Tina的手臂，尽管后者放在窗下的陷阱让她吃了不少苦头。Mike一脸不情愿地和Jordan一同架着Olivier的胳膊，好让这位不小心伤了腿的法国大个子不至于一瘸一拐扶着墙离开；一梭子把Olivier送出场的Mark看着他们，似乎想找机会向伤员道歉。Julien和前来清理并复原演习场地的后勤人员热络地打着招呼，卸下厚重的护甲便开始和他们一同进行善后工作。  
Seamus环视四周，一时没有发现Dominic的踪影。  
“嘿，我的朋友。”揽着Mark的肩路过的Adriano主动向他打招呼。“你刚才表现的不错。”  
把视线收回热情的意大利人身上，Seamus摇摇头：“但最后还是大意了，我以为那几个房间没有人。”  
Adriano拍着他的肩膀，安慰道：“Dominic对这里很熟悉，他几乎是主场作战。”  
这反倒从另一个方面提醒了Seamus。他挥手告别了Adriano等其他同事，目送他们闲聊着离开自己的视线。他在室外停车场的摩托车堆旁等了半个多小时，最终还是回到了俱乐部会所。  
和以往的每场演习一样，后勤人员动作迅速地拆去干员们留下的装备，更换被破坏的场景道具，清点并补充弹药箱，再记录下需要找人进一步修理的墙面或地板（其中夹杂着“既然每次开局这几堵墙都要被炸开，我们为什么还要补好呢”或“我希望他们能多近战、少开枪，这样才不会打坏玻璃橱窗”的抱怨声）。Seamus穿过忙碌着的工人（以及干活干得兴高采烈的Julien），寻找着演习结束后就不见踪影的对手、同事兼床伴。  
事实上，直到在厕所里找到Dominic时，Seamus才意识到自己还没有思考过“为什么要找他”这个问题。  
来自德国的前卧底双手撑着洗手台，摘下的头盔和手套随意扔在一旁。Dominic凌乱粗糙的短发和他刚洗过的脸一样挂满水珠，整个人都显得分外颓废。借着昏暗灯光里的镜面投影，Seamus意识到Dominic的脸色绝不算好看。  
——Dominic那家伙有时候会失眠，大半夜地在楼道里走来走去，上次Elias还被他吓了一跳。  
这话是Marius在实验室里说的，又经过Mark传到了Seamus耳中。要放在过去，他不会把这事记在心上，可情况早已起了变化。如果说第一次发生关系带着被恶整的怒气，第二次以及不久前的第三次是各取所需，那么他现在所做的——从留下来等候到某一瞬间拥抱对方的冲动——又算是什么呢？  
紧接着，他听见Dominic叹了口气，收起撑着洗手台边缘的双臂，在摇晃一两秒后站直了身子，转过身来面对自己。  
“他们都走了，你还在这儿干什么？”德国人的声音有些疲惫，在弯腰捡起属于自己的装备时突然倒吸了一口气，站起后还踉跄了几步。  
Seamus注意到，Dominic始终把身体的重心大半放在其中一条腿上，并马上想起对方在上次的实战任务中伤到了脚踝。Seamus下意识伸手扶了一把，而Dominic只是有一瞬间的僵硬，没有表示出任何拒绝的意思。  
高大的苏格兰人握着Dominic的手腕，二人沉默着走进最近的吧台。Dominic坐在台球桌上，漫不经心地摩挲桌沿被香烟灼烧过的痕迹。Seamus靠在墙边，若有所思地看着他。  
清理场地的工人已经离开，偌大的俱乐部会所只剩下他们两个人。  
片刻的僵持过后，Seamus指着Dominic的脚踝，问：“你还没完全恢复？”  
Dominic摆了摆手，似笑非笑地回答：“这不影响行动。”他看着Seamus的眼睛，调侃的兴致条件反射地成了被落实的表达。“你这么温柔让我很不习惯。”  
这次叹气的轮到了Seamus：“如果没有那些恶作剧，或是你装出一点抱歉的意思，我也许会更温柔些。”他没直接提到那次在更衣室里发生的事——或许Dominic不会感到尴尬，可他会。“我想知道你为什么总是乐此不疲地搞这些——小动作。”  
前卧底挑着眉，看起来毫无歉意，话里全是隐藏的辛辣意味：“最早只是纯粹的兴趣。直到后来我突然发现，在某些极端的情况下，这么做能很好地分散注意力，也不至于将自己完全暴露在看不到终点的痛苦中。”  
说这些话时，Dominic的表情平静地像是在谈论时下的天气与物价。这让Seamus无来由地感到烦躁与悲哀，尽管他一直认为Dominic是不会在意自己如何看他的。  
像是暗自做了什么重要的决定，Seamus终于还是走上前去，左手撑着桌面，右手抓住Dominic的肩膀，居高临下地亲吻了这个身形比自己足足小了一圈的德国人。  
他想知道更多对方未必会主动告诉自己的事。  
Dominic意外顺从地接受了这个吻，甚至配合地闭上了双眼。Seamus得寸进尺地扫过对方的口腔，动作比起前几次要温和不少；宽厚的手掌从肩胛揉捏到后颈，像在安抚某种难得驻足的野兽。紧贴的身躯短暂分开时，Seamus终于看见Dominic眼里一闪而过的光，以及主动伸向自己下半身的手。  
“你确定要在这儿？”他向后退了半步，并不赞同这个选择。一半是担心二人的体重和剧烈的动作会毁了这张看起来质量很一般且有些年份的旧台球桌，一半是担心以后演习时再路过这会感到难以言表的尴尬。  
还坐在台球桌上的Dominic歪了歪脑袋，最终同意就近换个地方：“好吧，反正在这做也硌得慌。”他站起身，用手背擦拭还泛着水光的嘴唇，示意Seamus跟在自己身后，神情俨然一副东道主的做派。


	2. Chapter 2

“你就坐在这等，我去找点东西。”  
虽说感觉很怪，Seamus还是照Dominic的意思坐在二楼卧室的床沿，看Dominic慢悠悠地走进一旁的后勤办公室翻箱倒柜，嘴里还在用德语小声嘟囔着什么。  
战场经验丰富的Seamus鲜见地体会到爆破锤不在身边似的局促不安。他漫无目的地四处张望，感觉自己仿佛回到若干年前躁动的青春期，和所有既希望肆无忌惮地解放下半身又害怕被女友家长逮住的半大小伙子一样，内心跃动着抽象的色块与光斑，在脑海中组合出种种奇诡又煽情的画面。  
Seamus随即想起更多理应与当下无关的事。比如说Dominic和他的双胞胎兄弟刚参军时，自己似乎还是个不知战争为何物的小学生，出众的体格与领导力已初露头角；而当他告别橄榄球队队长的身份、正式成为一名军人，Dominic又在哪儿呢？  
将平行着延伸的一切故事按下不表。此时此刻，他们又站在了同一条时间线上，八年的差距消弭为无形的鸿沟与人际关系里耐人寻味的脚注，而这让Seamus感到庆幸。  
室内的空气有些闷热，Seamus脱下了外层的作战服和手套。  
Dominic也翻出了自己要找的东西。“看来我没记错，也没想到后勤的老伙计们会在这种地方保留原样。”他在Seamus跟前站定，把从抽屉深处扒拉出的安全套和润滑剂随手撇到床上，嘴上还带着一丝嘲讽的微笑，这让一向能给队友们带来安定感的Seamus有些紧张。  
没有人先说“开始”。Dominic只是动作流畅地脱掉鞋袜（Seamus注意到他的左脚踝还扎着固定带），长裤连同内裤紧跟着落到地面。狡猾的德国人身上只剩下最里层的连帽衫，可即便是赤裸了大半，由内而外透出的危险气息也没打多少折扣。  
Seamus觉得自己像在看一场限制级的色情表演。他甚至不合时宜地开了个玩笑：“希望我们的‘人质’小伙子不知道这里发生了什么——他在这里待的时间可比我们加起来还多，恐怕连墙纸上的每一块斑点都记得清清楚楚。”  
Dominic短促地笑了两声。“你先躺好。”他向后推着Seamus的肩膀让他躺下，随即赤脚站上了床铺，脚踝固定带飞快地擦过Seamus的膝盖外侧。像是看出了对方指向伤处的疑虑眼神，他摇了摇头，缓缓坐在苏格兰人结实的大腿上。Dominic的腿除了枪带留下的勒痕，还有上一次发生性关系时留下的淤青。Seamus想，即便自己故意按上那些痕迹，Dominic多半也是不会叫出声的。  
二人的体重压得身下的床发出闷响。如果光线充足，他们还能看见空气中被扰动的尘埃。事实上，这张床的“战术价值”远超过一般的实用价值，干员们至多在极困倦的情况下靠着它打个短暂的盹。做工粗糙的被褥和床单上附着了不少烟尘，最常借用这张床的江夏优甚至从被子底下摸出过几枚弹壳。  
幸好Seamus和Dominic都对此不太讲究。毕竟他们的身份决定了他们的生活方式，真正意义上的洁癖也无法在这里坚持下去。  
Dominic扒开Seamus的裤子，给他来了一个看似简单粗暴、实则熟练至极的手活，这令后者内心的不安和疑虑又重了几分。Seamus一度想开口问几句，可Dominic明显不想给他说话的机会。从Seamus的角度看，Dominic低垂着的眼神和修长有力的手指一同集中在自己的性器上，指腹的枪茧力度适中地擦过他下体隆起的血管，轻而易举撩起神经末梢的每一点火焰。  
——如果他的动作不像现在那么熟稔，冷淡的表情背后没有那些难以猜透的潜台词，自己的想法或许会有所不同吧。  
Seamus这么想着，并在Dominic准备低下头来个深喉的时候及时伸手，抓住了对方的衣领。他把Dominic拉到自己怀里，隔了两层衣物阅读着德国人较平时略有升高的体温。  
Dominic以为Seamus打算接吻，而后者只是缓慢而有力地亲上他汗湿的前额。他听着Seamus心脏搏动的声音，从喉咙深处挤出一句话：“你还没告诉我你为什么要留下来。”  
“因为有一些想要确认的问题。”他给出一个模糊不清的答案，并松开环在Dominic腰间的手臂，帮他脱去身上最后一件衣服。  
随即暴露在Seamus面前的，是Dominic比他年长八岁的肉体，是没完全洗净的纹身，是创口愈合后或浅或深的痕迹，是自己恐怕永远无法触及的生命的疮疤。他的手掌沿Dominic大腿上的缝合痕迹游走到侧腰不起眼的陈旧刀伤，锻炼数年的精干肌肉在苍白的皮肤下随呼吸起伏。平心而论，和彩虹小队大多数干员一样，Dominic的身上不缺伤疤，爱抚的手感也不会太好，可Seamus把这看作一件再寻常不过的事情。  
或许是习惯了观察或审视的眼神，Dominic依旧是那副冷淡的表情，只是在被对方触碰时下意识绷紧了神经。他微眯着眼，任由Seamus意外温柔地给自己扩张，一边随口问道：“你想知道什么？”  
“想知道你能说且会说出的一切。”Seamus回答，并在确认Dominic的眼神示意后，小心翼翼地将第二根裹着润滑的手指顶进对方敞开的身躯，一点点探索并实验着温热的肉体。Dominic撑在Seamus身边的手因体内的刺激猛地攥紧了床单，咽下一声几乎出口的低叫。  
即便如此，他还是没忘记和Seamus开玩笑：“我对你的头发发誓，我会把自己知道的全部坦白。”他觉得自己应该笑得很恶劣。  
“……”  
Seamus抽出手指，随即对调了二人的位置——他让Dominic躺在床上，自己的左臂环着对方的腰，另一只手托起膝盖。这和Dominic计划的骑乘体位不一致，可Dominic没去计较这些，只是抬起眼皮定定地看着他，并在被插入时的一声闷哼之后，又开始自顾自说话。  
“你知道毒瘾发作是什么感觉吗？这和伤口愈合其实很像。”Dominic彻底放松的躯干随Seamus的撞击前后摇晃，搭在床上的右腿屈起，搁在Seamus腰侧。“血管里仿佛有虫子在爬，全身由内而外痒得发疼。在这种情况下，你根本分不清应该继续忍受，还是直接把自己的肉剜掉。”  
而Seamus什么话都没说。  
“无论是BGS、GSG9还是地狱天使，他们都想看我如何证明自己的忠诚。”他自嘲地笑着。“我几乎没睡过一个真正意义上的觉，甚至尝试用更大的痛苦分散自己的注意力。反正我只需要给他们展示他们当时想看到的东西；至于以后的事，谁知道呢。”  
Seamus握着他膝后的手紧了几分，Dominic也感受到了对方动作力度的变化。似乎是由于刻意的控制，即便Seamus看着凶悍有力，给Dominic带来的快感也远超过从内部张裂的痛楚。  
——该不会是想借此堵我的话吧。  
Dominic漫无目的地想着，主动揽过Seamus的脖子，近距离观察对方几乎可以算得上严肃的表情，并交换似的亲吻他的脸颊。  
他们的脸离得如此之近，Dominic泛着水光的双眼与断断续续的喘息是如此的真切，以致于Seamus产生了一种错觉：他几乎以为自己和Dominic是彼此相爱的。  
尽管他期待如此。

Seamus一丝不苟地整理着床铺，将用过的套连同快被挤干净的润滑剂小瓶用纸巾包好揣进口袋，想方设法把这里恢复成一切发生前的模样——他还是不希望同事们在演习中找到些奇怪的东西。Dominic背对着他站在床边，慢条斯理地把四十五分钟前脱下的衣服一件件穿回去。崭新的痕迹被起皱的长裤妥帖隐藏，等待着下一次“重新发现”。  
“你以前——”  
“你还想问什么？”Dominic明知故问地打断了Seamus的话。  
Seamus摇摇头：“就当我没说过吧。”  
——就像Dominic会一直对某些事保持沉默，Seamus同样决定把一些未必有自己理想答案的问题压在不会光顾的角落。  
“我送你回去吧。”他最终说道。  
Dominic用一种难以置信的表情看着他：“我又不会迷路，而且我们目的地相同。”  
尽管如此，当Seamus再次确认过整理好的床铺、点头示意一同离开时，Dominic没有拒绝那只伸过来的手。


End file.
